nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V239
Nintendo Power V239 is the March of 2009 issue of Nintendo Power. The cover of the magazine featured Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings for the Wii. Other games featured within included The Conduit, Boom Blox: Blast Party, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Major Minor's Majestic March, Broken Sword: Shadow of the Templars - Director's Cut, and others, including the 2008 Nintendo Power Awards. Reviews of major video games were also present, including but not limited to Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, The House of the Dead: Overkill, and Sonic and the Black Knight. The month's Power Profile focused on Alexey Pajitnov, creator of Tetris. For Broken Sword writer Kaiser Hwang interviewed Dave Gibbons, the game's illustrator and artist for Watchmen. News The month's news included: *''Virtua Tennis 2009'' confirmed for Wii and will include MotionPlus support. *''Scribblenauts'' - The first issue that covered the interesting game from the creators of Drawn to Life and Lock's Quest, this game covered the first page of News. Unfortunately no new information or images were given. *''Let's Tap'' confirmed for America in summer for $29.99. *Offers new information regarding Mini Ninjas for Wii and Nintendo DS. *Gives the beef on the new DSiWare video games which have made their way to Japan. *Includes information regarding MySims Party and MySims Racing. *New Jake Hunter game shown for the Nintendo DS. Wii Channels The two games that the writers focused on this month included Eduardo the Samurai Toaster, where they interviewed the creator of the game, and Onslaught, WiiWare's first FPS. The most wanted titles this month consisted of (NEOGEO games only): Readers' Most Wanted 1. Metal Slug 3 2. Mutation Nation 3. Nam-1975 4. The Super Spy 5. The Last Blade 2 NP Staff's Most Wanted 1. Pulstar 2. Garou: Mark of the Wolves 3. Nam-1975 4. The Last Blade 2 5. Twinkle Star Sprites The game's reviews are as follows. WiiWare games are listed first, followed by Virtual Console games. This is one of the few months in which every Virtual Console game was given the highest score possible. *''Cue Sports: Pool Revolution'' - Recommended *''Fun! Fun! Minigolf'' - Recommended *''Jungle Speed'' - Grumble Grumble *''MaBoShi: The Three Shape Arcade'' - Grumble Grumble *''Planet Pachinko'' - Grumble Grumble *''Sandy Beach'' - Hmmm... *''Tiki Towers'' - Recommended ---- *''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' - Recommended *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' - Recommended *''Phantasy Star IV'' - Recommended *''Zoda's Revenge: StarTropics II'' - Recommended Preview March '09 The games previewed this month include The Dark Spire, Don King Boxing, Gardening Mama, Marble Saga: Kororinpa, Mario & Luigi 3, MotoGP, Pokémon Platinum, Ready 2 Rumble Revolution, Steal Princess, Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier, and Tokyo Beat Down. Cover Story: Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings The game, titled Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings, was rumored to be on the cover when the teaser was revealed last issue. The game retains its classic roots and features plenty of action and a story that would be fit for a movie that focuses on the biblical item. Some of the news revealed includes: *Hold the B button and swing the Wii Remote to use Indiana Jones' whip. The whip is used for smashing obstacles, swinging over pits or grasping onto objects. *Gestures include right and left jabs, hooks and uppercuts. The attack will be determined by the player's own gestures with the Wii Remote and Nunchuck. *A is used to dodge, while B is used to counterattack. Z is used to grapple. *Indiana Jones can take advantage of his surroundings. He can use various different items that are simply laying around. *Indiana Jones will travel the entire world, from locations such as California, Central America, Istanbul, and Nepal. *The game takes place after the third film in 1939. *The game's villain is Magnus Voller. *Near the beginning of the game the player will have to control a plane, doing so by holding the WIi Remote upright and using it to steer. The b button is used to shoot. Other vehicles in the game include boats and motorcycles. *The Havok engine will be used to add a sense of unpredictability. *Maggie O'Malley plays the role of leading lady. *A cooperative mode is present, though LucasArts didn't reveal who the second playable character is, albeit it is someone from the series' past, and someone who all Indy fans will recognize. *The game will include a multitude of unlockable content from movie trailers, concept art, to alternate costumes and skins for Indiana Jones, as well as a classic Indiana Jones video game as well. *A Nintendo DS version of the game is also in the works, though virtually nothing is known about it. The Conduit The Conduit was present in a six page preview focusing on the game's single and multiplayer modes. Some interesting facts present in the issue include: *Game features a 16 player online mode. The game will either find random players from around the world or players whom you've registered a friend code with. WiiSpeak is present, though you can only talk with players you've registered a friend code with. *All of the game's multiplayer maps are based on single player locations, though updated dramatically. One stage they played was a Medical Facility. Another stage was a Training Complex. In the Training Complex everyone starts the match with a rocket launcher. *Sega is pondering over whether they should implement an attack that turns the player 180 degrees and quickly attacks a player from behind. The 2008 Nintendo Power Awards *Wii Game of the Year: Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Nintendo DS Game of the Year: The World Ends with You *WiiWare Game of the Year: Mega Man 9 *Best Wii Graphics: Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Best DS Graphics: Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia *Best Original Score: Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Best Sound/Voice Acting: No More Heroes *Best Music/Rhythm Game: Rock Band 2 *Best Adventure Game: No More Heroes *Best RPG: The World Ends with You *Best Shooter/Action Game: Mega Man 9 *Best Sports Game: Tiger Woods PGA Tour 09 All-Play *Best Racing Game: Mario Kart Wii *Best Platformer: Kirby Super Star Ultra *Best Puzzle Game: Professor Layton and the Curious Village *Best Alternative Game: Wii Fit *Best Multiplayer: Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Best Story/Writing: The World Ends with You *Best Online Functionality: Mario Kart Wii *Best Fighting Game: Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Overall Game of the Year: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Reviews Next month The cover for next month has been confirmed to be Pokémon Platinum. Rhythm Heaven will be one of the major games they cover. Games that will be reviewed include, but aren't limited to, MadWorld, Zubo, Peggle: Dual Shot, and Puzzle Quest: Galactrix. Gallery Category:Nintendo Power